


Armoury Officer Today

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (10/25/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip chuckled to himself as he perused the familiar pages of a fond magazine. He absently ran an index finger over the full-page color photo of a young man perched seductively over a now-obsolete phase cannon casing. Bedroom eyes pierced the camera, perfect lips curled in the slightest hint of a teasing smile. 

Trip thumbed to the centerfold, the corners of the well-worn pages having curled up with time. A strapping young model gazed back. Again, that smallest hint of a smile, eyes holding a promise of things to come. Trip let his gaze travel over the smooth chest and shoulders, down the flat stomachâ€”so different from his own in color and texture. The model stood with legs wide apart, arms in front of his body, hands holding a strategically placed phase pistol, pointing towards the floor. 

He read the data sheet out loud: 

Name: Malcolm Reed Turn-Ons: Perfectly symmetrical explosions, shiny new weapons, and lots of targets to practice on. Turn-Offs: Waiting, swimming, and mean people. 

Trip laughed again. Malcolm stirred at his side. "Are you looking at that magazine _again_." 

"Mmm hmm." 

"I should never have showed you. I told you, I only modeled because my father refused to pay for my Starfleet training. Give it back and go to bed." Malcolm reached over and took the magazine away from Trip and tossed it towards the desk. 

_The next morning..._

Trip kissed Malcolm lightly on the forehead before leaving for the morning shift. Once he was sure Trip wouldn't be coming back, Malcolm dug under his mattress and settled down to look at his own favorite magazineâ€”Engineers Extravaganza. He turned immediately to the center page and smiled at the piercing blue eyes gazing back. He ran his hand over the image and mumbled, "Bloody staples."


End file.
